


A Mating Season With A Happy Ending

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Half-Demon, Heat Cycles, Lemon, Masturbation, Mating, Mild Language, Monsters, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Son of Sparda, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, mild violence, slight domestic life, surpressants, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: Mating season is in motion and the Reader decides to use her cycle to hunt down a demon with the owner of Devil May Cry. When the heat becomes unbearable however, both parties must satisfy their demonic urges and things...oddly, end in a pleasant surprise.





	A Mating Season With A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of Devil May Cry belongs to me!
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m back~!! I said there was going to be a new story under this tag… I just wished it was sooner rather than later ,:D. I actually had this idea while I was writing my first Dante fanfic, however due to starting my new job, other drama, and the MILLION edits I kept making, it took me alittle longer to work on. 
> 
> This is honestly another personal enjoyment to show our demon hunter some love (because there can never be too many fanfic ideas and smutty goodness~!! ;) But, once more, I hope to capture the dynamic personality of Dante and have the Reader develop a special relationship with him. I’m also using the DMC4 version of him, again! Oh, and this one is going to be cute, like SUPER DUPER CUTE!! 
> 
> Well amazing readers, I hope you enjoyed Our Love Was A Deal and now take enjoyment in my new DMC Fic! Happy reading!

“Look, all I’m saying is…” Dante began in the mingst of dodging a demon attack. He slid underneath the scythe like nail, coming back with Ivory pointed directly up and pulled the trigger, “we wouldn’t be in this situation…” The demon slayer had to pause again, flipping back and swinging his sword to defeat another enemy, “if you weren’t dressed like that.” He emphasized his words with a gesture of his hand and a thin smile.

“What…” you replied, dodging the talons of a similar creature, “are you talking about!?” With a roundhouse kick to their hand, you created an opening to further your assault, bringing the demon down. You stomped a heel on their head to keep them still, firing a mirage of bullets to make sure they  _ stayed _ down. You looked over your shoulder at Dante, “This is my regular gear.”

The male was in play with more enemies, using his advanced agility and skills to defeat three Mephistos. He delivered powerful yet stylish attacks with his array of guns to the two, a screech of pain as they dissolved back to hell. With the third, he was on the defense with Rebellion before he was able to swing up like he was hitting a baseball and vanish into the air to slam the metal back down. For safe measure, he pierced the chest of the shadowy demon. Dante called out, “Well maybe you’re just sending mixed signals.”

You scoffed, crossing your arms, “Trust me, it isn’t voluntary.” A distant roar signaled the arrival of a Faust, it’s neon pink talons glimmering in contrast to the grey, stormy sky. Automatically, you took stance to engage but the half-breed came jogging up, saying he’d handle it. He joked that you could use a breather...but he wasn’t wrong.

Now that the rush of adrenaline to fight was seeping away, that uncomfortable warm feeling was creeping back, assaulting your sensitive nerves. Your breath was much ragged from before, a brush of red on your cheeks, probably due to that flush of hormones. It only added to the ones produced from that  _ wonderful _ time of a demon’s life, the chemicals mixing and causing an even greater stimulation. 

_ Mating season. _

You honestly  _ hated _ it. For a half-breed with human and demon blood, this cycle for your demonic species was a mixture of many difficulties, dangers, and down-right misery. Satisfying the urge was without a doubt the most obvious solution because it meant you could have the release you so desperately needed, but even then it was still a challenge. You were vulnerable, muscles and limbs losing their strength and becoming week because the intensity was too much. For three days, your body produced hormones that not only prepared your womb for fertilization but beckoned for male demons to come plant their seed; in their sperm was the essence needed to cancel out that heat.  

But with your independent demeanor, you refused to take on a mate. Women of your species were rare and instead of being treated as some majestic creature, other demons were cruel and ruthless, only wanting them for their capability to produce stronger demon hybrids. The life of being a breeding machine was  _ definitely _ not on your list. So, for this demonistic cycle, you kept yourself locked away and suffered through the desire to mate, performing measures of self-pleasure to, at least, make things bearable.  _ Those three days were fucking hell.  _

This time, however, you handled your cycle in a different way.

While Dante dealt with the creature, you took another second to breath, clutching onto the front of your shirt to provide some kind of stability. The sensations were swelling in all parts of your body, masking over each cell and calling for some of relief. Your mind was clouded with thoughts of any physical touch, causing your thighs to quake and be soaked in your own slick. At this rate, you were going to need a release…

With all the strength you could muster, you centered your attention, breathing slowly:  _ one in, one out. _ You had a mission to complete, you wouldn’t be out here if the stakes weren’t high. 

Approaching footsteps tapped on the concrete, indicating that your partner had destroyed the demon. Dante strolled up with Rebellion slung over his broad shoulders, a groan heard yet tone playful, “I’m just saying {Name}.” He then pointed a finger, “This is all your fault.” He was only whining because he had to fight numerous hordes of supernatural monsters drawn by your scent. Whatever, it’s not like he couldn’t handle it. You rolled your {e/c} and straightened out, “I know that. But, hey, at least we finished.”

“For now,” he retorted. As his weapon vanished, he took a momentary squat, a frustrated sigh huffing into the air with his hand sweeping back his hair, “Can we just get this over this? I don’t think my balls can take being suffocated by my jeans any longer!” You had to urge yourself to hold back an awkward noise. Silly to say, you had nearly forgotten Dante was going through his heat too. Yet his control over his demonic impulse was impressive, it was almost like he wasn’t on the verge to mate like a horny rabbit. 

Still, his circumstance was better than yours. “What do you have to complain about? It’s not like those demons are chasing you.” The white-haired male snorted with a laugh, standing up and walking forward to continue the mission, “And you think being next to you is a cakewalk? Babe, you smell  _ way too  _ damn good. I’m surprised I haven’t unleashed my demon on you yet.” Such words made your womanhood throb and inner demon perk up in earnest, the heat pulsing with desire and painting your face another shade of red.  _ You wanted that too, if you were being honest.  _

You let out an awkward cough to refocus your mind, walking behind Dante at slow pace to create some distance, “I give you props though for being so in control.”

“It’s taking everything in me to not hump a rock or something,” Dante called back. You scrunched your face to the mere thought and mumbled, “I so didn’t need that image.” The male erupted into laughter, pulling out his phone to look over the details of the job you both were currently working. “We wouldn’t be suffering out here if it wasn’t for the plan you came up with,” he continued to tease, switching his foot work and walking backwards in style. You shot him an annoyed glare, complimented with a sarcastic tone to which he raised his hands in defense, marching on, “I know that Dante~. But, it’s not like, you came up with anything better.” You mirrored his previous action and scrolled down your phone, “This was probably our best strategy.”

You and the famous devil hunter of Devil May Cry were on an extermination assignment. There was a demon about three towns from yours that was stealing women to engage in sexual activity with for simple joy. However, they were crossing over between the demon and human world to perform these acts, probably so they couldn’t caught. Once their satisfaction was filled, the bodies were dumped back into the real world. Unfortunately, none of the victims survived. The encounters gained attention for you to come and put an end to them. You requested Dante’s help, just for some extra muscle. 

“I don’t know {Name},” Dante shook his head with a click of his tongue, “This seems a little risky...and this is coming from a guy like me.” He was voicing his opinion for multiple reasons, the main one being your safety.

In the most recent deaths, you noticed the pattern change. Not only were they taken four at a time, the women originated from a similar background parallel to your own. Thus, this new note, made you concoct a plan as such. With the mating cycle in play, you were thinking of using your heightened hormones to attract the target and once drawn back into the other world, the demon could be slain and the remaining victims could be saved. On the negative side, considering the effects of wanting to mate, any demon would submit to their urges and fuck like wild animals without any thought.  _ That, included you as well. _ So, yes, it was risky but this was also why Dante’s role was imperative.

You nodded to his statement, halting your movements, and bringing a hand up to hold your arm in slight uncertainty, “Believe me, I know. But this is why you are here, to stop things from going too far.” Your eyes locked with his blue, sending a message of clear trust, “I  _ need _ you to step in at the right moment.”

The Son of Sparda returned the gaze. He may have been slightly hesitant, but from one hunter to another, he could understood perfectly your desire to eradicate this evil. He clapped your shoulder and gave a confident smile, “You can count on me, babe.” You mimicked the gesture in reassurance, catching a whiff of his masculine scent from that momentary close proximity; the pit of your stomach swelled. 

Dante gave his attention to his device, looking up at the lush group of trees under the clouded sky, “According to this, that’s where our little demon friend likes snatching up girls for a one-night stand, huh?” He adjusted his gloves, his mind set on putting an end to this stereotypical demon, “Are you ready, {Name}?”

His question didn’t seem to process, the tone of his voice only causing one part of your body to respond with a throb. You were absolutely infatuated with Dante’s handsome features, sweeping over every chiseled characteristic about him. The male was so well-built, his frame roped with thick muscles in his arms and legs, probably due to his years of fighting and survival. His shoulders were square, his chest was broad, his stomach and hips were cut with deep lines, and he had quite the rounded ass. It could make any woman lick their lips and beg for a night with him. And his face was just as good-looking with his stumbled dark chin, strong jaw, and devilish ocean eyes. 

Simply gazing at him was causing your hormones to spike, the heat sizzling your flesh and causing your core to tighten till it hurt. Your thoughts illuminated the idea of his hot skin sliding against yours, hands groping and mouth touching anywhere they pleased; those strong hips thrusting away till you were screaming. Automatically your thighs clenched, your womanhood aching and begging for that attention. Your breath was short once more, mind centered on trying to regulate and slow the pumping of hormones that left hotness in their wake. It was becoming feverish and unbearable to just stand!

The release of those chemicals caught the half-breed’s attention, head snapping back to sweep over your still form, “Hey {Name}, are you okay?” The concern in his voice was real despite his demon slightly growling in a similar need. This had to be because you both were in such close contact; those natural urges were calling out to each other. For Dante, he had learned to control this brutish side with his many years of life and experience (and satisfying his desire in a mature fashion) Yet, for you, it was something you were still learning to handle on your own terms.

“Shit. Did you take another suppressant, yet?” His words seemed to reach you this time, your trace snapping back into reality. You nodded and hurriedly reached into your pocket for a yellow bottle of pills. These suppressants were given to you as a gift from Trish. She was sympathetic and in favor to your ideal of not being a baby-making machine and handcrafted a drug to halt the production and release of your hormones. It was a temporary solution, lasting for only a few hours but it made it much easier to hide your presence from lurking opposite sex candidates and the cycle, a little more manageable.

For this mission, you avoided taking them often because you wanted that aroma to attract the target. But since being around another male was provoking your demoness, you needed that substance to provide some control. To describe the feeling, your heat was like a roller coaster going to the top. Slowly, it would inch up and up and once at the peak that's when you were completely overtaken by the sense to be mated and bred. Taking a suppressant or having an orgasm, depending on the intensity, would reset that roller coaster, bringing it down to a lesser degree.

You swallowed one and took several deep, shallow breaths. Normally, it would take three but you still needed to keep the mission in mind; that just meant you had to reach your destination before another wave struck. With it now in your system, you didn't feel so worried. “Thanks.” Dante was grateful too. Being around a female demon during mating season was no easy feat. Despite his many years of building a high tolerance, that self-control was crumbling by the minute.  _ Let's hope he could keep it up. _

With your mind somewhat settled, you looked out towards the outline of trees. The demon had a cliche approach of luring and taking women while they were in the forest. “There is a clearing in the middle,” you said aloud, remembering from the report, “After we find the back entrance for you, the target should make an appearance if I go dangle myself like bait.” Dante gave a small chuckle to such a bad joke, sweeping his hand like a gentleman, allowing you to lead.

You took your first step in that direction then abruptly collapsed like a jenga tower, hands spread out to catch your fall. The world zoomed onto you, drowning out any other sounds to focus on your heavy pants. Your head was spiraling, a sweat damping your forehead due to your body experiencing a heat flare like it was wearing a winter coat in the summer. And painfully, your womanhood began to throb like a struck drum. This was the feeling you were trying to avoid. The suppressant didn't work because your peak was already too close to a breach and the chemicals couldn't subside it. It was too much, the sensations overwhelming and causing your fingers to curl. 

Turning your head up and back, you looked to your partner, “Ah~Dante.” It was a plea. “Dante, I can't ah~.” Your hips bounced and rubbed along the cracked concrete for some kind of relief.

The Son of Sparda didn't need to question what was wrong, he sensed it the moment it happened: the peak in a female’s cycle. Looking around, he noted an abandoned structure to the left, the architecture still looking stable despite the grayish appearance. Quickly, he grabbed your arm and practically dragged you over to the house. Once inside, you leaned back against a wooden pillar with your head reclined, whining softly while Dante boarded the door for safe measure: if he felt your heat spike, then other demons did too and to get ambushed right now was  _ not _ ideal.

It was downright suffocating though, even Dante had to take a moment to breath. His demon was stirring in slight agitation, jeans becoming uncomfortably taut. He could feel his senses cloud and mask in a layer of lust.  _ Someone _ needed to regulate this situation before any unwanted attention came barging through that door. Not even he thought he stood a chance against a bunch of horny, ragging demons. Shit, he’d probably be one of them!

_ “ _ Oh man,” he began with a shake of his head ( _ this was torturous)  _ as he casually walked over with an amused grin, “Ya picked one hell of a time to go into a heat, huh?” The hunter stood in front of you, an arm raised on the coffee colored wood above your head to lean on. He chuckled, the tone mischievous, “Or am I the demon you’re trying to catch?”

Even in moments like these he had jokes. But you didn't have the rationale right now to think of a sassy comeback. You needed to proceed with the mission, but you couldn't do that in your current state since all your strength was drained.  _ You knew what you needed... _

Desperately, you clutched onto his right arm, wiggling your body for some kind of friction. “Just do something,” you begged, gazing up at him with glossy {e/c} eyes and pink cheeks, “Anything.  _ Please Dante~. _ ”

_ And he knew what you needed too…  _ “Okay baby,” Dante agreed, captivated by such a wanton look, hovering his face above yours, “I’ll give ya what ya need.” He removed his glove and allowed his hand to dip underneath your leggings, into your black underwear. You managed to pull them slightly down for him, wanting as much contact and access as possible to soothe the ache. A moan instantly fell from your mouth when his fingers slid along your folds, circling around your dripping entrance, “I’ll make you feel good~.”

You whimpered and clenched onto his shoulder and arm, moving your hips with his hand. Two thick fingers plunged into your hole, pumping deep and slow with ease; another moan echoed in the abandon house. “Fuck~” Dante noted with a smirk, “You’re just a wet little thing, aren’t cha? My fingers went in so easily~.” He emphasized his point by pushing deeper, adding a third one. The fit was tight, but your walls stretched in zeal, loving the caress. “Damn, that one was sucked right in!”

The feeling was incredible, body rocked by the sensations his fingers could give. It’s what you needed to be sane, but your mind was already too far gone, drowning in the delicious pleasures. With each thrust, ecstasy was closer, swirling around in your core. Yet, you were hopeless for more. You rested your head on his bicep as you moaned softly, leaning your frame forward a bit to bounce on his appendages at the pace you liked. The hunter laughed to see such a sight and teased, “Ya want it that bad, huh {Name}?” You nodded in response, voice only able to produce delighted sounds. 

But who was Dante to talk? While his lust was building, his control was crumpling. Your wet walls, soft and tight, only made his mind wonder to what it would be like if his cock was inside instead. He closed his eyes to try and eradicate the thought but only seeped further, groaning to feel your body push into his steadily  _ (oh man, this was fucking torture!) _ .

Dante gritted his teeth and averted his attention, letting you ride out your need while he tried his hardest to force and remain in control. His thoughts shifted back to the mission, reminding himself the importance of defeating the demon. Then, his blue eyes narrowed towards the doorway for a second, anticipating a demon attack. At this rate, one could show up at any given time and considering how your scent was heavily wafting in the air, that time could be soon. As much as Dante didn’t want too, he needed to speed things up; he had an idea of what might be your point of breakage.

The white-haired male lowered his lips to your ear, voice smooth as fine wine, “Feeling good, babe?” You nodded again, melting from his hot breath in your ear; not only did you love the devil hunter’s amazing body, but his voice could make even the driest of deserts wet! “You love my fingers inside you, don’t ya?” he questioned, pushing up as your hips came down. A heavy groan was his only response.

“Are you going to cum?” he prompted, “No? Well, what if I touch~right here~.” His thumb extended and pressed right into your clit. The pressure made a jolt of electricity ride your spine, causing your frame to arch up with a loud moan. He continued to stroke with each thrust, “Are you close now? Answer me {Name} before I stop~. You don’t want that do you?” His taunt was devilish and made your head shake frantically, voice coming out so broken, “No! Ah~ah~don’t stop~ ah~.”

Now your thighs quaked, slick sliding down the insides from your core swelling like a blown up balloon. You wrapped your arms around his neck to anchor yourself, “Dante~ ah~ah~ I~I~.” Your fractured speech ended with a shout, holding his frame close as you felt an orgasm crash into your sensitive nerves; you had to remain still till the waves of pleasure subsided. Once your breath was somewhat normal, you leaned back to relax, feeling your temperature knock back down. The intensity wasn’t much but it was enough to reset your cycle and de-cloud your mind.

Dante removed his hand while stepping back, holding it close to his mouth so his tongue could lap up your essence. This was either going to tie over his urges or send him spiraling; he was nonchalant about either result. “Feel better,” he asked, watching your chest rise and deflate slowly. “Yeah,” you replied coherently, swallowing thickly, “Thanks for that…”

“Don’t mention it,” he shrugged, “I can tell you were having fun and all, but we still have a mission to do. Think you’ll be okay?” 

The mission, of course. You had nearly forgotten being so caught up in your hormones. Why else would you be out here, being fingered by the demon hunter? “Uh-huh,” you nodded and shimmied back into your bottoms, grabbing your weapons and all, “I should be able to make it to the clearing.” Dante was glad to hear that, releasing a deep breath to steady himself, pushing a hand through his hair. You looked his way and immediately noticed the bulge in the front of his dark jeans; he was hard like a rock. The show obviously aroused him and like you before, he was suffering through his cycle to maintain stability. He was probably so built up, he couldn’t think. 

You couldn’t imagine what it was like for a male, but you knew the feeling was so  _ fucking uncomfortable _ , like an itch you couldn’t reach. You thought it was unfair and could (maybe) return the favor. “Hey Dante...do you want me to…” you began to ask, hands already on his belt. The white-haired man used all his rationale to remove your grip, “No, don't. You can’t have my scent on you. Trust me, if the demon smelled another male, that’ll turn him off for sure.” His refusal was logical but it kind of hurt your feelings.

“But you can’t fight like that,” you said with concern.

“Wouldn’t be my first time,” he admitted with a chuckle and causal shrug. But you did have a point. So, he turned you around, “Just guard the door, okay? I don't need a demon catching me with my dick in my hands. That's a no-no.” He gave his order with an encouraged push, a part of you wanting to resist. None-the-less, you settled by the entrance and turned around, trying not to peak at his self-pleasure.

This kind of interaction between you and the Son of Sparda wasn’t uncommon, in fact your relationship was quite a dynamic one. You and the other half-breed were partners on the field...and sometimes in the sheets. When using individual methods wasn’t enough to satisfy the needs of your body, Dante was your second option. Since, he too had to endure similar effects of a mating cycle, he offered his services in hopes to ease that natural calling of your demonic race. It was simple pleasure and nothing more, no marks were left and no fluids on the inside to produce any offsprings. The rules were fair and easy to follow.

And, of course, you loved when you two had sex. No amount of pleasure could compare once Dante got his hands on you. Did some feelings develop? Possibly. That’s why his rejection earlier kind of hurt; not only did you want to give that pleasure back to him, but with your complex relationship you were hoping for reciprocated feelings. You weren’t keen on becoming anybody’s mate, but with your history, partnership, and attraction to Dante, he was the one candidate you’d shyly consider…

You shook your head from the thought. Now, wasn’t the time to be thinking of this stuff. You had a mission to do and the next step required your absolute concentration because you had a deceitful demon to rouse. And once it was all over, you could go back to hiding and riding out your cycle in solitude. Or maybe with a certain devil…

Alittle entranced by your thoughts of becoming his mate, you carefully, peaked over your shoulder to see. He leaned against the pillar with one hand while the other was wrapped tightly around his straining cock, pumping in long strokes from base to tip. His hair shielded his face but you could note his mouth gritting. A heated blush not only roasted your face but your core as well. 

Now this was torture! And hearing his hot groans and hiss of his breath, was  _ definitely,  _ not helping!

**_To be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but the next part was slightly lengthy and since it transitions into a completely different scene, I figured I’d cut it. Quite the predicament for the Reader, huh? I wonder how the mission will proceed in the next chapter. I hope y’all enjoyed it to see what happens next!
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: “St~ah~ah~op,” you begged breathlessly, body rolling onto its back to stretch and move away from the pleasure. But the demon didn’t let up, he grinned to your plead, hovering over your withering frame while his tentacle spread your legs apart further; he was aligning himself to your entrance. You could feel his head nudge your opening and despite your inner mind pleading that this isn’t what you wanted, your demoness was saying otherwise.


End file.
